Theriocephaly
by AkumaKami64
Summary: From the Whirlpool of Chaos rises the Fox God of Creation. Watch as he forms the worlds of men, monsters, and gods with but a thought and the adventure that is creation. Mythological Naruto setting, with an Egyptian tune to it. God Naruto is a given- they're all mostly gods. May have some Xover characters. Pairings Undecided for now.


Theriocephaly

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

Summary: From the Whirlpool of Chaos rises the Fox God of Creation. Watch as he forms the worlds of men, monsters, and gods with but a thought and the adventure that is creation. Mythological Naruto setting, with an Egyptian tune to it. God Naruto is a given- they're all mostly gods. May have some Xover characters.

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

In the beginning, there was the Doldrum Sea of Nihilum. A blank realm, devoid of all life and death, of all darkness and light. Most beings would go mad just trying to comprehend this realm of Unexsistence, if they weren't destroyed by appearing in it. The Sea was without beginning or end in age and size…just sitting there, never moving or aging or ending. It would be hard to believe this was where the universe began, where **He** was _born_.

No one knows why it happened. Perhaps the Sea was conscious and wanted a body or offspring. Maybe He Himself was simply always there, without temporal formal, and took His time deciding what to do. Perhaps it was all just an accident, something happening inside the Sea itself that no one could know or understand. In the end, the Why doesn't matter, just that it did happen. That **He **was indeed _born_.

In the Sea itself, for no apparent reason, a whirlpool formed. The _'waters'_, for lack of a better word, began to turn in circular motion. First it was gentle, not even visible if it were a regular sea. Then, gradually, it grew in speed and ferocity, until the vortex was howling into the empty realm, as if in pain. The cyclone of nothingness reached farther down than any creature would ever see, the depth of the Sea's Nothingness exposed to the Emptiness of the Void for the first time in it's nonexistence.

Then, suddenly, there was a flash of brilliant light that bursted above the whirlpool, shining to every corner of the Nihilum Sea. And from every corner, the Sea sung in delight at the warmth of the rays, even from the very bowls of the abyssal ocean. All of Unexsistence buzzed lively, as if to welcome this new being, this child it had birthed in a sense.

The light dimmed, causing the singing to dim as well, as if depressed from the loss of warmth. The Sun gently floated down as the rays vanished. Before it touched the Doldrum Sea, a patch of the _waters _turned completely flat and transformed into solid land, allowing the being to lie upon the earth as the lights fully receded upon impact with the earth.

There He was, the Fox-Headed Sun God. His fur glowed golden as His mind slowly came to consciousness. His propped Himself up on His hands as His eyes, as blue as the future skies, opened and gazed upon the empty realm He had just awoke in. He got to His clawed feet and walked forward to the edge of the land. He rose an eyebrow when His foot neared the Nihilum, the mass of nothing forming into more land. It was like the Sea itself didn't want Him to touch it.

He stood there for a moment before having a little idea. He began to move forward, expecting it to keep forming, and started running when it did. The quicker He ran, the smaller the amount of land formed. The result was a long bridge of earth that became narrower as it went on, until there was barely enough space forming for him to run on. This was not His entire plan though. Instead of stopping right away, He lept across the waters, into the Skyless Void. He looked around as He glided through the air, seeing nothing for miles, nothing…not a single other being. That made Him...He wasn't really sure how to feel about that. He had only just been _'born'_, so to speak, after all. How could one feel lonely if he had never known another creature at all?

The Sun God was drawn from His absent musing as He began to descend back to the Sea, land forming just before His foot touched it. He looked over His shoulder and saw the first piece of land in the distance, for His jump had been farther than He planned. He shrugged and began to ponder what His next little experiment would be. He looked up and saw nothing. Even more nothing than the Nihilum Sea. For the Skyless Void was massless nothing. At least the Sea was a visible, tangible Nothing...though, it wouldn't let Him touch it for some reason.

He sighed...and blinked as a small bit of the Void was covered by something blue. He squinted at it, for it was a dark blue that was hard to see from the Void. To His own amazement, His body began to glow golden rays, His eyes becoming white orbs of pure light. The patch of blue turned a much brighter shade when He looked at it again. In His own fascination, He didn't notice the small humming at first. When The Sun God did notice, He blinked and His light was gone. He looked at His golden furred body, not sure what to make of that and passed the humming off as His own unintended doing.

He looked up and the blue was dark again, to his puzzlement. He looked down at the hard earth and got another idea. He crouched down and dug His clawed hands into the earth to take a piece of it. He formed it into a nice sphere-shape before He stood with something on His fox face that would resemble a grin in later ages. He brought back His arm and threw the lump of earth at the blue in the Void, hoping to...do something to it.

To His disappointment, the piece of land never touched the blue, causing Him to sigh again. He never noticed that the blue got a bit bigger. Mainly because of the massive roaring sound He heard next. He look towards the falling lump as it hit inot the Doldrum Sea. The Creator God than created something that would later be called a sweat-drop as He saw the massive wave going out from all direction from the epicenter of the crash. Meaing the massive wave was coming right for Him as well...

He felt only a bit of nervousness as He was dwarfed by the first Tsunami in existence. He had wanted to make physical contact with the Nihilum, but...He wasn't if He wanted to come in contact with this much all at once...

End of Chapter

Okay, there we have it. If any of you have read my 'Tales of Titans', you'll see that I'm taking a different creation root than that one. That one was more Greek inspired, this is more Egyptian, hence the Fox Headed God. Any way, as you can all guess, Naruto is the Creator in this. However, he is not all knowing and in some ways, not all powerful. He has to do everything through trail and error, much like how things start in Tales of Titans. If any of you have any ideas for a myth that should/could happen here, feel free to suggest any, or ask questions in general. Remember people, these are like real myths- they are not only the story of the gods, but how the world came to be as it is.

If you are all wondering, Naruto in this story is a bit of a play upon Ra, Amun, and their combined selves.

Have no idea if Naruto will have a harem of goddesses, but he'll have priestesses by default. Tune in next time to see what happens with the Tsunami!


End file.
